


Love Lives on the Isle

by ArisplotleFan164



Category: Dragon Quest Builders 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisplotleFan164/pseuds/ArisplotleFan164
Summary: This is seen through the eyes of Arisplotle, and the Builder's name is Buildrick.
Relationships: Arisplotle/Hargon, Lulu/Hairy Hermit, Male Builder/Malroth (Dragon Quest Builders 2), Ordelia/Bonanzo, Rosie/Babs/Anessa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapel of the Children and Ship #1

**Author's Note:**

> Was inspired by The End of the World as we Didn't Know It

"I'm tired..." said the Builder after building the Chapel of the Children all night.

"Well, why did you build it at night? And here of all places..." Malroth asked.

"To reduce the chance of being seen." said the Builder.

"Are you done, gooman?" I said.

"Yes..." he said.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I went and snuggled against his leg.

"No problem, Aris. By the way where's Hellen? I need to talk to her about... *glances at Malroth and back*"

"She's at the dock, talking to Brownbeard and Whitebones. Also Malroth, Buildrick has something to tell you~."

"ARIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!" *I hear him yell as I dash away for my life.*

"What did you want to tell me, Buildrick?" Malroth asked.

"I... I..." Buildrick stammered.


	2. The Letter

Cpt Whitebones delivered a message to Rosie, Babs, Anessa, Lulu, the Hermit, Buildrick, Malroth, and Arisplotle.

_Dear (Name), come to the dock at midnight tonight, as we are going on a trip to a place only accessible through a memory._

_We need Hairy Hermit to provide his magic presence._

_Rosie for keeping us fed._

_Babs to keep us hydrated._

_Anessa to help guard._

_Buildrick and Malroth and Lulu need no explanation._

_And Arisplotle because he knows the place best._

_Sincerely, the Captains._

"Huh." Arisplotle said. "I wonder where we're gooing."

And the ladies, trio, and monster came.


	3. Malhalla Memories

After everyone woke up when the Captains said we arrived.

"Where are we!?" Lulu said, looking at the otherworldly place.

"Malhalla." said Buildrick, Malroth, Whitebones, and I.

"Aris can I hold you while we're here please?" Lulu asked trembling.

"Of course, your majesty!" I said.

Buildrick noted that this is where he appeared on Malhalla.

"Then the Ark should be over there..." I said, moving my tip in the direction of the Ark."

"There's somewhere I want Buildrick, Malroth, and Lulu to go. Alone. Yes you can go to, Aris." The Hermit said.

After arriving at the Ark.

"Hargon's Castle is over there. He'll appear when you arrive due to this being a memory." Hairy Hermit said.

"Can I glide there in the memory or no?" Buildrick asked.


	4. Hargon's Castle of Memories

When we arrived at the throne room, we were instantly greeted by Hargon. 

"What do you want now."

"The Hermit told me to use this he-"

After he shows him, it goes off like a bomb and Lulu drops me.

Wait- why does it feel like I have a-

"I'M A GOOMAN!!!"

Hargon: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

Buildrick: "You think I know!?"

Lulu was surprised and still held onto me after I got up.

"Now I know why we went here."

After looking at Hargon I blushed... what?

B-But... he... I... Malroth... wha!?


	5. Goo-I mean, Humans!?

Hargoon, just like everyone in the Throne Room, was shocked. I, for one, was just wondering why it happened. Then I looked at Hargoon.

Arisplotle - *blushing*

Buildrick - Aris, are you okay?

Arisplotle - *stammering*

Hargon - Speak!

Arisplotle - YESI'MFINEDON'TWORRYABOUTME!

Lulu - *gives Buildrick and Malroth the Lenny Face*

Malroth - *visibly confused*

Buildrick - It's obvious.

Malroth - *gives up on understanding*

Hargon - I have no choice in coming with you, do I.

Everyone else - Nope.

Hargon - *grunt*

Arisplotle - *la hardcore bloosh*

*after they arrive back to the Ark*

Hermit - I see... well, we should treat them just like anyone else. We should also give them a nickname...

Babs - Aris, Malroth, come with me please...

Hargon and Buildrick - *exchange confused glances*

Hermit - Hargon, were you always called that way, or did you have another name?

Hargon - Yes... actually... Cantleur.

Hermit - O-Okay, then may we call you by that so that no one freaks out?

Hargon(now Cantleur) Yes... in fact... I want to get rid of my old name completely.

Buildrick - Makes sense, as you did... you know.

Babs - I'm done!

*Malroth and I come from behind Babs*

Hargon and Buildrick - U-u-u-uh...

*after all that, I drag Anessa behind the same mountain*

Arisplotle - Okay, you see this swimsuit? (Scandalous Swimsuit)

Anessa - Yes?

Arisplotle - Babs made extra.

Anessa - OH MALHALLA NO!!!

Arisplotle - PUT IT ON YOU BABY!!!

Rosie, Babs, and Hargon - Uh...

Arisplotle - JUST PUT IT ON!!!

*after that fiesco*

Arisplotle - I present to you: Anessa 2.0! *Babs blushes while Rosie completely malfunctions*

Babs - EEEEEK! You look so pretty in that!

Malroth - Yeah, like a th--.

Babs - **Malroth, if you say that to anyone, I will personally grab that hammer and shove it up your a--.**

Malroth - *shuts up*

Rosie - *wakes up and pushes Aris into Hargon* I'm such a 'goo friend!'

Hargon and Arisplotle - *kissing cause Rosie PUSHED ARIS*

Malroth - Wanna take this somewhere else, pretty boy?

Buildrick - U-u-uh... (I got hard making this part XD)

Hermit - **I swear to god if anyone makes anyone moan, they will get a bludgeoning from my hammer.**

Everyone - *stops*

Hermit - The memory will collapse upon itself soon, due to what happened here.

After this, they left for the Isle of Awakening, with a surprise on the boat ride back...


End file.
